The CourierChampion?
by Imperator Venom
Summary: The courier has been doing work for the NCR for a while so when he got this one he thought of it as the same thing. but when he got there, a glow shown from the mouth of the cave. Inside he found a big crystal in the center. after an encounter he is sucked into a world he is not familiar of with only his pip boy and the armor on his back. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Courier...Champion?**

Opening:You would think that after traveling the wasteland for so long you would've thought you had seen everything. I Sure have. From opening a untouched hotel to traveling to a crater with floating crazy scientist and talking to my brain. But i was proven oh so wrong.

Chapter 1

The Crystal

The Mojave wasteland sun was beating down on me as I was walking to a cave that some of the NCR rangers have claimed to see a strange glow emitting from it. They asked me to check it out for a hefty sum of caps. I agreed of course, was running low anyways. it did seem like an easy job, but i choose one of the hotest days to actually do it. "Son of a bitch Ethan" I say to myself "Way to fucking go for picking today to actually go to this fucking cave." Most of it didnt help that i was wearing an armor called 'Elite Riot Gear'. After trudging a mile, I reached the cave. I checked my Pip-Boy to see the map and I was way north of everything. "Damn" I say to nobody, well not nobody. I do have my companion Rex, love this dog. I walked to the mouth of the cave and stopped and glanced down to my wrist. I changed my rifle for the Mysterious Magnum, and i walked inside without a second thought.

Dark. That is the only thing i could see, and very quiet. Quietly as I could, I walked through the cave which wasn't a very long way through as it open up to a large room with a hole in the roof. I glanced around the room and in the center of it all, was the largest crystal i have ever seen. I was unsure what to in this situation. Stalking forward I reached the crystal and stretched a gloved hand out to touch it. Suddenly I hear shouting."We have found an NCR punk boys! Lets get him!". I turn as fast i can a aimed my pistol at them. i counted five legionaries standing in front of me. a sixth stepped in front and said "Do you realize what you got yourself into do ya?". "Yeah i was looking for the biggest asshole in the wasteland, Turns out he is right in front of me." I replied coldly. he frowned at me, "alright smart ass" he turned to his men "make this fucker pay." he turned around to walk out. I quickly switched out my pistol to one of my favorite weapons, the CZ57 Avenger. the barrels started to spin and unloaded 30 rounds of steaming hot lead per second. I began to grin as i felt the recoil push me back slightly. all five dropped in the matter of seconds. the main guy dodged behind a rock and waited for my rain of bullets to stop. I noticed that and changed weapons to the Survivalist's rifle (im glad i have this pip-boy otherwise i would've forgot most of my weapons names) and crouch down to steady my aim. he raised his laser rifle and shot a beam at me, i rolled and fired at his hand. he dropped his gun and rolled on to the floor in pain i took this opportunity to shoot him in his head. drops dead.

I took off my helm to whip the sweat of my brow then replace the helm back, After I put my rifle back into my storage, my Pip-boy's Radiation gauge starts to go crazy! I turned my head around to see that the laser beam had hit the crystal and it started glowing brighter and brighter. I shielded my eyes with my hand. the ground suddenly started shaking and rocks started to fall. I heard a yelp an turned to the sound. Rex was at the mouth of the cave barking at me. I tried to run to him but I was being pulled back to the crystal. A portal opened an the crystal and I was pulled in. it was so crushing that I passed out in a cold, dark void.

A/N: Hey guys! thanks for taking your time to read my first attempt on a first person story line. I know it has a few flaws in the text, and im hoping you guys could help me out! so please leave a review. im open for any type of review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow guys to be honest i wasn't expecting people to read my story but welcome! i will try to be uploading a story once a week but no promises. i got this story when i thought about how my character form my favorite game/series will react when is thrown in a game that i play almost everyday. yeah i'm a loser. BUT ANYWAYS. Thank you so much for joining. :D

**Part 2**: If you have any questions regarding my Fallout Character message me or leave a reveiw. or if you want me to just make a character Bio. lemme know. one more thing, if i do mess up in the story according to like spelling or grammar, i apologize and if you see it message me and i will fix it. enjoy part two!

Yasuo was walking through the courtyard to go to Gragas's bar called the Exploding Barrels after a long and tiring match. His team had a terrible beginning when his support's summoner had left for something so she had to sit in base until her summoner showed, which was 30 minuets later. it really didn't matter much, because Yasuo, thanks to his jungler Lee sin, had picked up 5 easy kills on the enemy Heimerdinger and was able to carry his team to victory. but of course it was still a 4v5 so there was some unfair team fights,but managed to pull it off. He was walking peacefully towards the bar. he rubbed the back of his neck to sooth a small pain when he suddenly heard what sounds like a small thunder storm followed after by a loud crash and thud. Yasuo stopped and look for the source of the sound and saw an abandoned booth, or what seemed to be one because it was demolished, with a strange purple light glowing through it. In the middle if it all, was a body lying still there. Yasuo ran to the figure in a hurry to make sure the person was alright. the man or woman, the clothing made it hard to tell, was out cold. He looked up and shouted

"I NEED A SUPPORT OR A HEALER NOW!""I HAVE A PERSON THAT IS INJURED!"HELP!".

Yasuo saw two champions showed up. it was Thresh and Soraka.

"What seems to be the problem Ionian?" Thresh asked. "This man is unconscious." Yasuo stated matter of factually."Oh dear. Okay. Yasuo and Thresh help me carry him to my quarters, it isn't very far" Soraka ordered. they both nodded and picked him up and carried him to Soraka's room. Once we got there thresh had to go finish up some things with the shadow isles. leaving him to carry the man. after carrying him he figured the person was a man by how much he weighed.

"Lay him on that table" Soraka said. He proceeds to do so. after laying the man on his back Yasuo had a good look at the mysterious man. he was in what looked like a mixture of a coat and armor. with something weird on his wrist. Soraka began to chant a spell to check on him. after a while she stopped and bowed her head down in exhaustion. " He is fine he is only unconscious for now and every in his interior organs seem to be fine. but it looks like there are some foreign objects in him. Something metal." she thought for a second. Yasuo, a man with very few knowledge with medical stuff, nodded with the information he could understand. "Now I am going to remove his head piece so i can get a good look at his face to make sure no cuts or broken nose and stuff like that." after studying for a wile he put his hands on the helm and tugged a slightly. it wouldn't budge. he tried harder and harder before Soraka put her hand on his shoulder to tell him to stop. she grabbed the helmet and turned it a bit and a hissing sound can be heard. she remove it to see the man. He looked around '6,5 with five o' clock shadow growing slightly. "So Yasuo. Soraka said after a while. "do you know where a person like him would be from?". He thought for a moment." No. not at all. I would guess someone from Piltover but that thing on his wrist and his armor looks more advanced than anything I ever saw". She sighed,"Well we will just let him rest and we will ask questions when he is better. I will also try to grab Caitlyn or Jayce in here to see if they recognize him. ". Yasuo nodded and left the room. Soraka took on more glance at the strange man and left after Yasuo.


	3. Character Bio

**So my friend asked me to make a character Bio. so here it is.**

**Name:** Ethan Nixon

**S.P.E.C.A.I.L. **

**.6.6.5**

**Places Traveled:**

Mojave Wasteland: Completed

Sirerra Madre: Completed

Zion: Completed

Big Empty: Comlpeted

The Divide: Completed

**Idolized by:** Boomers, Followers of the Apocalypse, NCR, Novac.

**Liked by:** Brotherhood of Steel, Freeside, Goodsprings, The Strip, Great Khans.

**Vilified by: **Caeser's Legion, Powder Gangers.

**Favorite Weapon:** Survivalist's Rifle

**Favorite Armor: **Elite Riot Gear (not because of LoL. huehuehue)

**Favorite Perk:** (This is for me) Lord Death

**Skills**

**Barter: 67**

**Energy Weapons: 64**

**Explosives: 69 **

**Guns: 75**

**Lockpick: 100**

**Medicine: 75**

**Melee Weapons: 64**

**Repair: 100**

**Science: 100 **

**Sneak: 100**

**Speech: 100**

**Survival: 90**

**Unarmed: 12**


	4. Chapter 4

The Courier…..Champion?

I groaned as I woke up from what seemed a very painful nap. " What just happened?" I spoke aloud. I suddenly realized that my helmet was not on my head. Painfully I look around to try and find it, to only find it on table next to me. I sigh and lifted my arm with my pip-boy on it to try and find out what is broken and or damaged.  
><strong><em>OK so, my right arm and my left leg is broken. Fantastic. <em>**I thought to myself as I pull out two stim-packs for my injuries.

After waiting for a while, I checked my arm and leg to see if they healed. **_Good as new_.** Slowly I got off the bed I was in and began to check my surroundings. I seemed to be in a relatively small room with navy blue walls and beige carpet. The bed was in the middle back of the room with a glass nightstand next to it. There is a dresser with a mirror on top. There is a small light in the ceiling. It looks like a small orb of light that dimly lit my room so it was dark. I picked up my helmet off of the nightstand and put it back on. After checking all my armor pieces to see that they're in order, I slowly walked to the door adjacent to the foot of the bed. I equipped 'Maria' onto my hip and slowly opened the door. I looked out from the door and saw a dark room. I crouched down and activated 'Sneak Vision' on the helmet to see what was in the main room. It still had the navy blue walls and the beige carpeting, but it was a decent sized room. There was a couch in the center of the room with a fireplace on the right side of the room. To the left was the kitchen. the opposite to the wall from the door l am crouched in is another door._  
><em>

**_Must be the front door _**I thought as slowly move forward into the bigger room. Suddenly the front door opens, as it opens quickly power on a stealth boy and hide by the couch. I peer over the edge to see who or what come through the door, and what came in was a woman, at least that is what i can see, then she turned on the light in the kitchen and gave the living room a soft glow. she gasped suddenly and walked towards the room I was in.  
><strong><em>Wait are those hooves? And a horn? What the hell?! <em>**I yelled in my mind  
>"Didn't I close the door?" she spoke softly, she walked back to the couch and just as she walked past me I jumped up and put my left hand on her mouth to silence her and grabbed 'Lucky" with my right and pushed the barrel of the gun to her neck. "Don't scream and don't even try running or I will shoot. Do you understand?" I spoke, as I finished my stealth boy ran out of juice and my stealth shield dissipated. After a while she didn't give me any confirmation, I pushed her to the wall next to the fireplace and faced her towards me with her back to the wall "Do you understand!" I shouted. She nodded her head with wide eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks.<br>_  
><strong>She must be an innocent civilian in this world but I need information. <strong>_"Tell me who you are." I demanded "M-my name i-is Soraka, I-i'm a healer." she spoke with terror. "What is this place-" "Hey Soraka! How is that man doing? I have Caitlyn with me to see him, sorry in advance we just came from a match." A man walked in with a cowboy style clothing on him, a Stetson with a poof of hair behind it and a sword on his hip. With him is a woman in a purple dress, long violet-ish hair and a tall hat with a rifle slung over her back. They both looked at her than me and the man seemed to get into a fighting stance while the woman crouched onto her knee and pull her rifle out an aimed at me. "HEY! What are you doing with her!" shouted the man. "Get away from her immediately! If you do not comply i will use force!" the woman, Caitlyn I presume, yelled.

_**Well, what a predicament i put myself into. i have to guess they are enemies but i can tell for sure, my helmet can register them**. _I grit my teeth "Who are you! Friend or Foe!" I shout in the confusion. then Soraka shouted "HELP ME!"

**_ OK! now im in trouble._** The man raised his sword and shouted "HASAKI" then a tornado came rushing at my side. My fighting instinct, I call it Mojave Zone, kicks in and I roll back into the couch and hide behind the arm away from them. I pull out a Service Rifle and aimed it at the man. apparently Caitlyn saw this and shouted "Yasuo! Windwall!". The man,Yasuo, slashed is sword on the ground in a line as I fired four rounds.

Now i am a really good shot with a gun, I practiced with Boone on my free time to perfect my aim. He told me that i have a good enough aim to rival him in the First Recon in the NCR. So when I saw Yasuo still standing after i fired the shots at his arms and legs, I was very pissed_. _So I glanced over again to see what the hell blocked the bullets, and it was a wall of very fast moving wind.  
>"Damn it." said under my breath. <em><strong>Lets see how that 'wall' dose with a laser rifle<strong>. _I switched to the 'AER14 Prototype' and fired two laser beams at his legs, still standing.** _What the hell!__ Forget this! I'm going up close and_ personal!** I then switch to the 'Two-Step Goodbye' and leaped over the couch towards the man. I readied my fist to punch him when all of a sudden i am thrown to the side and landed on the ground, hard. I tried to get up but I couldn't, soon to find out that I'm covered in a net. I see Caitlyn walk over to me on the ground and put her boot on my chest and say with a small smirk "You forgot all about me. I feel hurt." then Yasuo walked over to me and shouted at me " What the hell is wrong with you! You almost killed me!"  
>"Kinda the point." I spat. He scowled and was about to say something when we heard a small sound from the corner of the room. "H-help m-me." Soraka said quietly. we all look in her direction and saw she was holding her side, it was dripping in blood. she soon fell to the ground. "SORAKA!" Caitlyn and Yasuo both shouted. They rushed to her side to check her "She has a slight pulse. Yasuo go get Someone with a healing ability now!" Caitlyn ordered. He nodded and ran out the door leaving the three of us in the room.<p>

**_Shit this is all my fault. Nice going smart one!_** I scolded to myself. seeing that the holes in the net are large enough for my arms i pushed them through i got out Super Heated Cosmic knife to cut through the rope. Once I freed myself I stood up and turned to see a rifle barrel at my head. "Don't even think about running murderer." Caitlyn said coldly. "Listen lady, I did not shoot her intentionally, the bullet ricocheted into her side. You should know this, because you have a rifle. Secondly, she isnt dead she is passed out in shock. Thirdly, I am a soldier of the New California Republic. We do not shoot at civilians, and if we do, we treat them. So that is what I'm exactly going to do, so if you would please move so i can stop her from dying." I responded. She set her jaw then stepped aside to let me through "Fine but any funny business and I will shoot." she said.

_**Wow major Déjà vu**.  
><em>  
>I looked back at Soraka to see what to do. "Alright. You, go grab me some hot water stat." she nodded and ran to the kitchen. I moved her hand to see that one of the bullets from the service rifle went into her hip, but not to far. Caitlyn soon came back with hot water. I took out an NCR first aid pack and pulled out tweezers and a stim-pack. I moved the tweezers to the entry hole and slowly moved in the injury to pull out the bullet. Soraka suddenly awoke and screamed in pain, her face seemed paler. "Caitlyn! Hold her down now!" I ordered. she moved to hold her hands down. I pushed further and grabbed the bullet and slowly pulled back, Soraka was screaming in pain even louder. After a minute the bullet is out of the wound. after that I put the bullet and tweezers in the hot water. i took the stim-pack and hoovered it close to the skin next to the injury. "What is that?" I heard Caitlyn over the loud crying of Soraka. "It's a medicine from where i come from. It heals all types of injury, and I hope it heals hers." after I said that injected the medicine into the wound. She screamed once more before passing out from exhaustion. Caitlyn suddenly looked at her face then to the wound. It was closing at an alarming rate and color was returning to Soraka's face. I sighed and leaned back against the wall to rest, which didn't last long as I found myself to be on the ground on my back.<p>

**_Again?! Come on! I just saved her life! Could you give the damn net a break!_** I yelled in my mind. but I soon found out that it wasn't a net on me. It was some woman with teal hair with what seemed like yellow highlights, and she was hugging me. "Uh. Hi?" I said uncertainly. It was silent for around a few moments with her on me. "Um, why is she hugging me?" I ask. Yasuo appeared next to me "Sona said that raka is one of her best friends and she watched you save her." He explained. As he finished, Sona hugged tighter. I froze for a bit before i put my had on her head "You're welcome, but I am the one that caused her to be injured in the first place." I said with a bit of regret in my voice. Sona lifted her head and looked right at me, she had tears running down her face but she made a motion to remove my helmet. I was uncertain because I usually never take of my helmet after a close call with a Legion sniper. But I made an exception and removed my helmet but kept it close. she looked right into my eyes and placed her hands on my head, suddenly I heard a voice in my head  
>"<em>I know what happened. Yasuo was explaining it to me on the way. I was furious and sad at the same time, but when we ran in and saw you trying your hardest to help her. I knew that you are not a bad person."<em> Sona told me. She put her head on my chest. "Keep in mind. She may like you, but you shot at me."Yasuo said next to me. "Yeah and I'm gonna keep an eye on you." Caitlyn said. I nodded once I got on my feet. I walked over to Soraka and picked her up and walked over to the couch and laid her down to let her rest. I picked up my helmet and set it on the counter in front of the kitchen. I pulled out a bar stool to sit down to take in all this information that happen in the past ten minuets. "Man I need a drink." I went to my Pip-boy to pull out a bottle of whisky and set it next to my helmet. I thought for a moment and then motion everyone to come around me. "Well since i tried to kill you, ordered you around and almost kill your friend there. Let me tell you about me and where I am from." Everyone looked at each other and slowly gathered around me. i took a swig out of the whiskey bottle, the burn helped my concentrate. "So this is my story."

**Part three is here! So I kept going over this to make sure it was top notch for you guys. Chapter four is next week!**


End file.
